supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of God Completion Ritual
The Ritual is a Ritual that must be done after writing the Book of God to complete its contents if not done then all that written in the Book will disappear like sand. It has been performed once by Kevin Tran of the Apocalypse World. History The Ritual was written by the Prophet - Moses after freeing his people from King Ramses, however, due to the fact that he couldn't leave the Jews to go find the Book of God, Moses hid the Ritual in the Promised Land. Creating tests to show the worth of whoever tried to claim the tablets explaining how to do it. Season 14 After reviving the Apocalypse World Kevin Tran, Shay decided it was time to complete the Book of God. While John and Mary agreed to it, Sam didn't say they needed to focus more on finding Dean than completing some "Stupid Book". However, After being freed battling Dichael and retrieving Dean Blood, they decided to proceed with the Ritual anyway. Sam was hoping that it could help them find a way to kill Michael and save Dean without actually killing him the process. Although Shay forgets to mention something, he was hoping that a Prophet would know the ritual only but instead they had to go to the Promised Land in order to find the Ritual. However, the Promised Land was hidden by Castiel eyes but not through Gabriels. When they got there, Sam, Shay, and John found themselves in a test to find out if they're worthy. In order for them to pass, they had to kill one of them who'd been Damned to Hell, Shay accepted to be the sacrifice but Sam and John couldn't do it so Shay tried to do it himself. Trying to convince him, John said that Shay considered themselves brothers and that he was the only family he had. Turning to tear, Shay stopped himself being sacrificed and decided not too, running out of the Temple before it crumbled. Thinking they failed, Gabriel returned with the Tablet of Moses in tack, as they up their blood. Shay got a Cauldron with some Holy Water, after casting the spell, a white light blasted into the sky, showing the true Book of God. As opened the Book, it revealed a Spell that could extract any being from a body whether it be Monster, Angel or Demon. Once complete, Dean was free of Michael and the Book was given to the Winchester to hide. Procedure & Incantation The Ritual was created by Moses after hearing about the creation of the Book of God, when asleep, he had visions of Enochian Sigils that explained The Books Ritual and how to use it. This Ritual must be done by a Prophet and the ingredients involved are the Blood of the 4 Archangels Vessels, Holy Water as well as a Cauldron. First, the Cauldron must be put upon a Star of Solomon, then with the Holy Water in the Cauldron - Each Archangel Blood much be put in simultaneously while reciting this incantation - "Imperium Dei et Filii ejus quattuor, et perficere hoc libro verbum eius" Afterward, the Holy Water will emit a Holy Light and send it towards the sky, the Prophet then must retrieve the Book by putting his hands into the water and slowly pulling it out. After Effects The Book of God will only be held by those who are Holy, anyone Damned or a Sinner will burn from the Holy Light that it emits. Notes *If the Ritual is incomplete than contents of The Book of God will disappear instantaneously as explained by Gabriel. *The Ritual seems to affect the Book by allowing the reader to read it in their first language. Known Users *Apocalypse Wolrd Kevin Tran (completed) Appearances *Season 14 **''The Song that keeps singing'' **''The Exchange'' See Also *The Book of God References Category:Spells & Rituals Category:Spells and Objects